


Castiel's fist day of Kindergarten

by yuffb



Series: Supernatural Kindergarten Story's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Kindergarten, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffb/pseuds/yuffb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Castiel's fist day of kindergarten and his nerves are getting the best of him. It never helps when three of your older siblings make up scary story's - or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's fist day of Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyFunBallXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFunBallXD/gifts).



> This story came to me after someone on Tumblr asked one of the people I follow for someone out there to write a fic bast off the the art done by: happyfunballxd
> 
> I volunteered right away due to having a sweet and cute story idea swimming around in my head, and here it is. It is a short fic as well as a Dastiel (my first Dastiel so please tell me what you thing!).
> 
> Please leave you comments/reviews I love to read them! And will reply to them!
> 
> Lastly I do not own the rights or the characters to Supernatural, they belong to the wonderful Eric Kripke
> 
> Here is the link to the question/post: http://happyfunballxd.tumblr.com/post/67600022191/can-one-of-your-talented-followers-friends-please  
> and to Link to happyfunballxd baby!natural page: http://askbabynatural.tumblr.com/
> 
> This was Beta read by: karuleonnese
> 
> PS: The whole time I was working on this story I was listening to Panic! At the Disco's "This is Gospel" on repeat - no joke!  
> (Art done by happyfunballxd and can be found here: http://askbabynatural.tumblr.com/post/67726130687/so-yuffb-wrote-a-cute-little-fic-about-castiels)

Castiel was really nervous as he walked down the hall, with his older brothers Michael and Balthazar on either side of him, holding his little hands as they walked him to his classroom.  
  
It was his first day at Kripke’s K through 6 grade elementary school, and Castiel was growing more and more nervous with each step as he got closer to the room that he would be calling his classroom from that day forth.  
  
Some of his older siblings had been trying to encourage him that there was nothing to worry about, he would be fine as long as he was himself and behaved well – and would make loads of new friends to play with.  
  
On the other hand, others, like Balthazar, Gabriel, and Lucifer had told him scary stories about how the older kids would beat the younger ones up if they got in their way, or if they did something to anger the older kids.  
  
Castiel was not sure if what his older brothers had told him were true or not – even after Michael had hit them upside the head for scaring Cas – he still felt uneasy as they stopped outside the door with a little ducky painted on the glass.  
  
“Come on Cassie you’ll be fine,” Balthazar said, giving Castiel’s hand a little squeeze. He looked up at Balthazar, seeing the playful grin dancing madly on his mouth. That only scared Castiel more, making him move closer to Michael for comfrort.  
  
“Castiel, I told you, you will be fine as long as you be yourself.” Michael stared down at his little brother, his tone of voice was flat, but in its own way reassuring. Castiel looked up at him and tried to read the look that his older brother was giving him behind his gold brown-ish eyes.  
  
Not sure what to make of the blank look that Michael was giving him, Castiel took a gulp of air before he slowly nodded his head. Letting go of his brothers hands, he slowly opened the door to the classroom.  
  
“I will meet you here after school,” Michael started and Castiel looked back at him to get a small smile from his older brother, “And you will be just fine, you’ll see.”  
  
Nodding his head, he pushed the door open, hearing a whacking sound coming from behind him – Cas guessed that Michael had hit Balthazar upside the head after scaring Castiel _again_.  
  
Once inside the brightly lit and colorful room with little kids running around giggling or screaming and a small female trying to calm them down, Castiel froze in his spot completely in fear at the sight before him.   
  
The door slowly closed behind him with a loud little click and the little female looked up and smiled at him – which did nothing for Cas’s nerves.  
  
She walked over to him, crouching down to his level and smiled down at him “You must be Castiel.” He could only nodded his head slightly. “Well, welcome to the Ducky class. I am Miss. Rosen,” she said very cheerfully, smiling at him.  
  
Castiel was not sure what to say or do as he stared at this strange women in front of him. Miss. Rosen thought to herself for a moment, as a little girl dumped glue in another kids hair.  
  
“Meg you know you can’t do that!” yelled another adult in the room that Castiel had missed. “ _MISS. ROSEN I NEED YOUR HELP OVER HERE, AND YES MEG YOU ARE IN TROUBLE_!” Yelled the woman scaring Castiel.  
  
“Oh fish sticks,” Miss. Rosen sighed, looking at the mess going on within the classroom, then back at Cas, who stiffened under her gaze. “Do you like to read?” She asked.   
  
Castiel gave her one small head nod, too afraid to say anything aloud, “Good,” she said, clapping her hands together, “You see that table over there with the little boy?” she pointed to a small table in the corner. He gave her another small nod. “ That’s the reading table and Sammy there is very helpful,” she said getting up, “ I would love to help you but I need to clean up this glue mess.” She said walking away.  
  
Castiel slowly made his way to the other side of the room, were the little boy sat surrounded by books of all kinds. Sitting next to him in a chair was a little toy moose. Every once in awhile, the little boy with brown hair would show the moose something in the book that he was reading.  
  
Cas stopped walking a little bit away from the table, unsure what he should say to this new kid – at home he never had to say anything when he wanted to sit down and read with his older siblings, but here it could be different.  
  
At that moment the little boy looked up at him, smiling happily. “Hi there,” he said cheerfully, “My name is Sam and this here is Mr. Moose.” Sam patted the Moose on the head. “What’s your name?” He asked still in a cheerfully voice.  
  
Slowly Castiel dug his foot into the ground, making sure that the zipper on his blue pajamas was all the way up, “Castiel,” he finally said, quietly pulling his tan trench coat he was wearing around himself, as though it was a shield.   
  
“That’s a nice name,” Sam said, still in the cheerfully voice and smiling up at him, “Do you want to join Mr. Moose and me?” He asked, blinking up at him.  
  
Castiel looked up, locking eyes with the green of Sam’s. He nodded his head slowly, only to get a huge grin for Sam, who moved some of the books from the only other chair at the little table that was not being used by Mr.Moose.   
  
Castiel sat there the rest morning reading books with Sam and his plush moose. Michael had been right, he would make a friend and everything would be just fine as long as he was himself.  
  
In the back of Castiel’s mind, he remembered that there was still recess, when his class and the 1st and some 2nd graders were outside and able to play together.  
  
As time went on they had to stop reading and do some art, which was when Miss. Rosen had taken the time to introduce Castiel to the rest of the class. Castiel hung his head the whole time, trying to sink into his chair as the watchful eyes of the other kids stared at him.  
  
Ellen – the other teacher who yelled at Miss. Rosen earlier – had come over and made sure that Cas was fitting in right with the class. She got a small head nod from Cas and a big yell from Sam, saying how he and Mr. Moose got to read with Cas that morning happily.  
  
During snack time Castiel sat next to Sam. The girl named Meg who sat at the same table kept giving him a cocky smirk or comment here and there. There was also a red head named Charlie who wanted to know if Cas and Sam would play rescue the fairy princess with her, and a blonde girl named Jo, eating quietly and watching the whole thing play out.   
  
After snack time that was when Cas’s nerves had returned – it was time to go outside and play. Sam noticed how worried Cas looked and offered him Mr. Moose Castiel could only smile at him and took one of Mr. Moose’s hands as Sam held the other as they walked outside.  
  
Once outside, Castiel noticed all the other little kids running around, laughing and chasing each other, others were playing on the play equipment, and some were even playing with toy balls.  
  
Castiel looked around at all the other kids, slowly taking it all in as he walked with Sam and Mr. Moose to an empty swing set. He got on one of the swings as Sam got on the other and started to swing back and forth.  
  
He started to calm down as he and Sam sat there on the swings, having a good time. Then all of a sudden, he was pushed off the swing from behind.  
  
“That’s _my_ swing,” said a voice from behind him. He looked up as Sam came over to his side, trying to help him to his feet.  
  
“Its not your swing, Crowley!” Sam spat angrily at the kid wearing a black suit vest, shorts and a tee-shit under the vest. This newer kid had black hair nicely done and blackish with a hit og goldness to them eyes that seemed to see into your very soul.  
  
“Oh little Winchester, you know that I’m right. I’m always right,” Crowley said, smirking at Sam.  
  
“That’s not true,” said a voice from behind Crowley, picking him up from the scruff of the shirt. Crowley turned in spot to see who was talking down to him. “And I’ve told you many times to leave my brother and his friends alone!” Said the boy with freckles, green eyes just like Sam’s, and sandy brown hair that spiked in the front.  
  
He let Crowley go, giving him a shove away from the three of them and glaring as he watched him start to walk off.  
  
“Darn Winchesters,” Crowley mumbled as he walked away, fixing his vest as he went. He mumbled under his breath some very bad words that Castiel had not heard before.  
  
The new boy turned to Sam and Castiel, looking them over and even offered Cas his hand to help him up. “Sorry that Crowley was being a snot,” he said once Castiel was to his feet. “My name’s Dean – I’m Sammy’s older brother.” he said proudly, giving Cas a small smile and getting a small hit from Sam.  
  
“Its Sam, not Sammy!” only to get a laugh from his brother. Sam let out a puff of anger after that. “This is Castiel, he’s my new friend!” Sam said, his anger quickly forgotten with a happy smile at his brother.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you Castiel,” Dean said, moving his eyes from his little brother back to Cas’s, still smiling. “Hey, do the both of you want to play together?”  
  
Sam yelled yes loudly, grabbing his stuffed moose. Castiel said in a quiet voice, “I would like that very much.”  
  
They ended up playing Lava Monster the rest of the time – which was a new game to Cas, but he quite liked it. Dean played the monster and even though it would have been very easy for him to get both Sam and Castiel, he moved slower than them and half way swung his arms when he went to tag them.  
  
The rest of Castiel’s day was a day that he would never forget, and he would get to live again the next day, and the next.   
  
What Castiel was really looking forward to, as the last bell for the day rang and he walked out of the classroom with Sam, was for the next day when he could play with Dean again.   
  
Sam ran over to his older brother, smiling as he showed him a drawing he did in class that day and waved goodbye to his new best friend, who waved goodbye back as he walked over to his own brother.  
  
Both Dean and Cas smiled to each other as they said their goodbyes and they both meant it when they said they could not wait too see each other the very next day.


End file.
